1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caliper piston construction and more particularly to a piston construction which allows for increased heat isolation.
2. Description of Related Art
Many vehicles today simultaneously employ two types of braking systems: disc and drum. It is widely accepted, however, that disc brakes provide the majority of the stopping power. Thus, conventional braking systems can be improved by converting existing drum brakes to disc. Disc brakes can be further improved by switching to calipers which employ multiple pistons.
An example of a disc brake employing multiple pistons is U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,227 to Pelfrey. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,363 to Herbulot et al. discloses a twin-disc brake system employing multiple pistons. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,974 to Filderman discloses an actuator mounting system for a multiple piston system.
While each of these braking systems achieves its own particular objective, none of them provides a construction with improved heat isolating characteristics. Furthermore, none of the above referenced systems limits the amount of air which escapes into the brake fluid lines.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved brake system which can be used for heat isolation and air intake reduction. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.